Digimon: A Different Life
by Ithio
Summary: Summary is inside. W00T CH3 is up lol. I hope you guys like it lol, I'm working on the first chapter. Like always plz R&R. AU and TakeruXHikari
1. Disclaimer

I do NOT own Digimon or any of the associated Characters, Places, Games, etc.

My Dialogue works like this:

"text here" normal talking

'text here' normal thinking

"_text here_" merge digivolution digimon talking (you'll know what it is when I get to it)

'_text here_' digimon/tamer talking in merge digivolution form

"**text here**" digimon's attack

**Full Summary:**

This fick is a TK (Takeru) X Kari (Hikari) fan fic. It takes place at the end of the first season of Digimon and the digidestined have just defeated Apocalymon and it's before they leave the digiworld. It's completely AU since it doesn't really go with the 2nd season although some of its characters will be making an appearance in it.

Here's the actual summary lol. After finally having defeated Apocalymon the digidestined prepare to leave, however Hope and Light are given a different choice, for upon them was placed the task of helping rebuild the digital world and now it is time that they complete their duty. They are given the choice to let the digital world continue on its own or guide it towards the side of good with the help of their partner digimon, Gatomon and Patamon. They choose to help guide it and stay together as light and hope always do.


	2. Prologue

Ok. I just wanted to explain the merge digivolution, it's biomerge digivolution, and I will start calling it biomerge I just couldn't remember the name that was used in the show lol. Also I just wanted to say that the 2 'biomerge digivolutions' i'm using for Patamon and Gatomon are Seraphimon and Ophanimon respectively. Also I wanted to say that the timeframe will change again, but TK and Kari will stop aging at about the age of 25-30 since Gennai also seemed to stop aging.

Yours Truly,

Ithio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: The Choice**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digital World:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our story starts when Gennai had just told the digidestined that they would have to leave the digital world however he asked to speak with TK and Kari separately. As the three of them walked away the others stood silently looking at them, the grief in their eyes hard to bear. Once the three were fairly far away Gennai told them to stop.

"Alright Kari, TK here's what I was told to say to you. Your digimon, if you didn't notice, were exceptionally gifted, however this comes at a price nearly as great. There is a choice you must now make and that choice will impact the rest of your lives. On one side, you get to stay here, on the other you leave. The bad thing about this is that if you stay, you stay permanantely and if you leave you can never come back, like some of your friends could in eventuality. Let me tell you two a story, long ago when the original digidestined came to help us through the same great darkness their child of light and their child of hope were offered this same gift, but they declined, the gift of leaving their friends and family too great. However this caused a great turmoil in the digital world because as it would seem the two of them were chosen to guide the digital world back to the way it was originally supposed to be, a place of nearly pure good, a place of freedom but they chose not to, as I said they couldn't separate themselves from their friends and family without saying a final goodbye. And so it came to be that eventually the same darkness arose once more and eight more children were chosen to help us defeat it, so the guardians bid me to ask the child of light and the child of hope, one more time, will you help us?" said Gennai.

"B...b...but we won't be able to see our friends and family again?" asked TK and the thought of leaving his brother and his mom hit him hard, but he wanted to help so badly.

"Maybe, it is beyond my sight to know such things TK. However if you want you could always say goodbye to your friends, the other digidestined here, and then continue on with your lives here. I know it is hard to ask you but if you do not help then the darkness will always return." continued Gennai.

"Umm...can we talk to our friends first Gennai or do we need to say yes or no now?" asked TK and Kari, together.

"I think it is better if you decide now and tell them then, the two of you can take a couple of minutes alone to talk about it if you want." said Gennai and when the two of them agreed he moved back to the others.

"Well Kari what do you think?" asked TK, since he was pretty sure he wanted to stay, so long as he could say goodbye to Matt.

"I guess we should stay, I mean we didn't do this for nothing did we?" responded Kari.

"Guess not, ok Kari then we'll stay. Let's go tell the Matt and others." said TK and the two of them ran back to their friends who were at that moment talking to Gennai.

"Well we've decided Gennai." said TK, "We're gonna stay."

"Yea," said Kari.

"Stay where," asked Matt and Tai.

"In the digital world," said TK, "Gennai said that we would be needed to guide the digital world to how it was supposed to be. I'll miss you big bro." and he went to say goodbye to Matt, followed by Kari saying goodbye to Tai.

"I need you two to hurry up saying your goodbyes. We need to go talk to Azulongmon, or we won't be able to get you two your biomerge digivolutions for another year or so. It has to be done within a month of the eclipse or it could take years to learn it properly." said Gennai and the group said their final goodbyes before separating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azulongmon's Palace, A Week after the 6 other digidestined have left:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari, TK, Patamon, and Gatomon were sitting there listening to Azulongmon's long, long, long speech about the biomerge digivolutions and how they worked. It hadn't actually taken TK or Kari that long to learn how to do it, the only problem was mastering it. That was turning out to be a much larger problem since they each had to biomerge their consiences with their digimon to a degree that was hard, they would have to tell their digimon everything about them, since either way the moment they biomerged truly the digimon would know everything about them, as they would be one. If they didn't then they could only stay in their forms for a couple of minutes, instead of the years that Azulongmon said they would be able to do with a mastered version of the ability.

"Well, I think I've kept the two of you sitting there long enough. Now why don't you show me your biomerge digivolutions." said Azulongmon and his eyes fell directly upon the two digidestined as they stood up. Looking at their partners they smiled and their digivices activated. Seconds later in the place of Kari and Gatomon stood an Ophanimon, and in the place of TK and Patamon stood a Seraphimon his wings spread proudly. Azulongmon was surprised to say the least not only to see these two in the forms of two of the lords of the digimon, but also to see the ease they seemed to show in their forms. Bowing his massive head to the lords Azulongmon congratulated them.

"You have learned much quicker than I expected although I didn't expect to see two lords of my kind so soon, or in such a manner." said Azulongmon, and the two angels flapped their powerful wings and were in the sky. Rising even above Azulongmon they looked at him proudly and in great care.

Speaking as one, in a voice of great power, the two angels said, "Azulongmon, long have you labored to bring peace once more to our world. And we thank you, we are forever in your debt for watching the digital world while we recovered our strength. The fight so long ago against Cherubimon and Lucemon greatly weakened us but now we have returned, once again to set order to our world."

At this point Ophanimon stopped talking and Seraphimon flew towards Azulongmon's face and placed a hand lightly on his old friend, before continuing, "It is good to see you again old friend, but it is time for you to rest. Ophanimon and I shall care for the world while you rest. It will take us a long time to grow accustomed to joining and separating bodies but we will deal with it when the time comes. Once again I thank you old friend." and the two angels flew down once more and separated into their respective digidestined.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to know I'm using the timeline as if it were like this. Digimon Season 3 (Digital Tamers) then Season 4 (Battle Frontier) followed, several thousand digiyears later by Season 1 (Digimon Adventure 1) and that's pretty much all i'm directly using but there might be a couple other digimon that appear. Also Davis, Yolei and the others will be making a couple of appearances lol.

Yours Truly,

Ithio


	3. And So It Begins

Well here's the first chapter.

Yours Truly,

Ithio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: And So It Begins**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small Summary of the first 10 digiyears

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first ten digiyears had been the easiest ones for Kari and TK. They had aged at the rate that any normal digital being would continue to age, but according to Gennai they would stop like he had at about the age of 25-30, especially since they were partially digimon. They had started to care for the digimon as they hatched and it had taken them several years to help all the digimon return to their original habitats, habitats which they would rule over as the Celestial Digimon originally were meant to. The amount of responsibility these children had shouldered had made them much more adultlike, it also helped to biomerge into Lords of the digital world, and they were constantly asked for advice and wisdom. Their hand now reached across nearly the whole digital world and since Yggrassil had been destroyed his greatest followers, the Celestial Digimon, of which only Ophanimon and Seraphimon were left obviously would be looked upon as becoming the gods of the digital race. As it was Kari and TK spent so much time together that he said he would never leave her, unless she asked it of him. Kari and TK spent such a large amount of their time as Seraphimon and Ophanimon respectively and they were more recognized by those forms, which they used at nearly all times in public, than their human forms which were kept almost always until the two of them were in private. Kari and TK had even referred to each other as having been married, although they didn't realize it until it had been said to the public and now although they were publicly viewed as being together, privately they were just falling in love. A great amount of worry had filled over them, however, when the Dark Ocean had made its move and chosen a child capable of becoming a digidestined as its own champion. And so we continue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Ocean:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken Ichijouji was many things, and a fool was not one of them. He was a masterful child, one that took whatever he wanted and gave nothing back if it didn't help him so when he found out about the digital world he obviously tried to take it all for himself. He had been told by a creature that appeared from the ocean that he was to be the one that would lead the digital world to greatness as its emperor, with the creature as his advisor and helper. Although Ken was reluctant to have someone help him the creature itself had said it would be but a servant to Ken, and Ken started to enjoy it. And so when he was given several digimon, along with a tiny wormmon to use on his path to greatness he had started his campaign against the digital world, and its rulers and guides, the mysterious Celestial Digimon.

And now he was constructing the Dark Towers from his safe abode, deep within the digital world, and it was causing a great pain for said Celestial Digimon so they had called in their own champions, hoping for a response from one of their old friends but what they got was something completely different. When TK and Kari, in their human forms, went to where the digidestined should arrive they met someone they did not expect and it wasn't exactly to their liking. Running from a Monochromon were Tai, Agumon, a Veemon, and another boy maybe the age of eleven or twelve. Running to go help them TK and Kari, in their human forms, they called Gatomon and Patamon who came to their side instantly. And they were replaced by Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

Flying forward Seraphimon stood in between the kids, and Monochromon. As he grabbed Monochromon's horn and threw it back with apparent ease, the others watched in amazement, except for Ophanimon who's face underneath the helmet was full of pride. Not wasting any time to deal with the menace Seraphimon turned his hands in a small circle ending near his right hip with his right hand over his left, he said, "**Strike of the Seven Stars**", and sure enough seven spheres collided with Monochromon's dark ring destroying it and letting the digimon run off.

Turning to the digidestined he walked closer and spoke directly to Tai, "I thought only you were going to be coming Tai. I didn't expect you to bring another kid along by the way who is he?"

"His name's Davis, but can I ask who you are." responded Tai, noticing that both Agumon and Veemon were kneeling to the digimon before them.

"Oh, how could I forget my manners. I am Seraphimon, Leader of the Celestial Digimon, I am the guardian of the Light and Order in the digital world. I pass my judgement with Strike of the Seven Stars and Hallowed Ascension." said Seraphimon, "Now if you would please tell me what Davis is doing here Tai, since I'm sure we called only for you?"

"Wait you called us?" asked Davis, not wanting to be ignored any longer.

"Yes." answered Ophanimon as she walked forward and stood next to Seraphimon, "Let me introduce myself. I am Ophanimon, and I'm the Celestial Digimon that guards the Hope and Love of the Digital World. My holy strike is called Eden's Javelin."

"Come, it is not safe for us to tarry here. You will have to stay here tonight and leave tomorrow morning Davis, I cannot allow more humans to become involved with my world." said Seraphimon, "Very few humans have ever shown that they were worthy to guide it. Tai, you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish, but I think it's best you don't stay too long either. Agumon, Veemon, please stand, we once stood as equals and as allies, do not let such things stand between us."

Placing his hands lightly on his helmet Seraphimon pulled it off, to reveal the face of TK, and Ophanimon following suit pulled her own helmet off, and revealed herself as Kari.

"T...T...TK? K...Kari?" asked Tai, barely believing that he was looking at his 'little' sister and Matt's 'little' brother.

"Yes, but you must not tell anyone that you saw us here." said Ophanimon and she turned, her hair moving lightly.

"How have you grown so much?" asked Tai.

"We have grown to the age we are needed to be at, but you have been gone for several digiyears. It is unfortunate that the digital world's timeframe will never coinside with that of the real world's but it has come much closer. It has been ten years since the 6 others last stood on the train cart that would lead you home that same day." said Seraphimon, although it looked like TK was speaking, it was still Seraphimon since he had never separated, "What do you think of our new looks, Tai? Tell us what you think while we walk to our palace."

"I'm still wondering how you've become Digimon, TK, Kari. Care to explain?" questioned Tai, once again throwing Davis out of the loop.

"Okay before you explain anything to Tai can you tell me what the hell is happening here," yelled Davis at everyone else although it seemed to be aimed at Seraphimon since he was the one that seemed to be doing most of the explaining.

"D...D...Davis, you can't talk to a Celestial Digimon like that," whispered Veemon, jumping up onto Davis's back so he could reach his ear.

"It is perfectly alright Veemon, your friend is new to the digital world, he cannot be expected to know of all its rules and regulations. To answer your question as simply as I can Davis, we called Tai and apparently our call sent you a digivice. Our call however was specifically so that the old digidestined's digivices would be upgraded so that they could digivolve when the enemy attacks your world. The reason that we even sent a call was because we...Ophanimon and I that is, can never re-enter the human world. And so we need protectors even there, and here as we cannot interfere without your aid. Unfortunately the rest is only to be told to Tai, since he is the leader of the original digidestined. And before you ask Davis, we're not humans at least not in the traditional sense. Even in our human forms we're data now, at least to some degree, but since we're not completely human we can never return to the human world."

"How..." started Davis, only to be interrupted by Tai.

"did they know what you would ask? Think about it Davis, these are two of the most powerful digimon I've ever seen. I can tell just by the bare amount of strength they seem to give off and with the ease that Seraphimon threw that Monochromon. It would've been hard even for WarGreymon, a mega level digimon, to throw a monochromon with one hand, even a couple feet back. Seraphimon sent him back about twenty feet. They probably know everything we've thought about since we came here. Don't think I've forgotten MagnaAngemon and AngeWomon, Kari, TK. By the way along those same lines where are Patamon and Gatomon?" said Tai.

"They are in us as well, big brother. Seraphimon is the mixture of TK and Patamon, while I'm the mixture of Kari and Gatomon. We are biomerged digimon." said Ophanimon.

"And you are as perceptive as always Tai. I have known everything you were thinking about. I must be able to know what everything and everyone's intentions are in order to guard the light, must I not? Don't think I haven't noticed that you're looking at my wife like that either Davis." said Seraphimon, and he smiled as he felt Davis's embarassment at being caught red-handed. Tai however wasn't dealing very well with this piece of information. He was actually having some difficulty between deciding whether he should let TK off the hook, since they were the only two humans that would permanantely stay in the Digital World, and attacking him for saying something like that about his little sister. Seraphimon however didn't give him a chance to even decide.

Moving at massive speeds he struck Tai,Veemon, Agumon, and Davis in quick succession behind the neck, knocking them out. "I'm sorry..." was all they heard as they fell into his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped everyone liked that lol, If anyone has any questions about anything please tell me. Digiyears are not the same thing as a real year so NO Tai and the rest of the group aren't like 20 years old, and the 10 digiyears was only about 3 real years, you can do the math if you want, but Davis, Yolei, Codei and Ken I believe would be 11-12 now, which was about the age that Tai and Matt were if I remember correctly since they were 4-5 years older. I'm doing the ages on memory lol. Ok well this was supposed to be kinda like the summary chapter of the first few digiyears and the appearance of Ken as the dark Digi-Emperor. I've decided to use the events of Digimon Season 2 (Adventure/2) but in a different way than they were in the show obviously.

Yours Truly,

Ithio


	4. An intimate encounter

W00T 2nd chapter already lol :PP. There is a LEMON in this and I placed the appropriate warning. If you ignore it then it is out of my control but do know that this is only my SECOND lemon ever, it's short but I'm not exactly comfortable writing long lemons lol.

Yours Truly,

Ithio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: An intimate encounter**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celestial Castle:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Davis woke up to find themselves in separate beds in an extremely large room and two digimon guarding them. When they got up the two digimon, a pair of Angemon, quickly looked at them before one of them approached Tai, the other running out of the room.

"Sir Tai, unfortunately I am under direct orders from Lord Takeru and Lady Hikari that you and Sir Davis are not to leave this room until they come to speak with you. My fellow Angemon has already gone to tell Lord Takeru that you are awake." said the digimon, a Angemon.

"Let me out of here NOW, I'm gonna kill TK." said Tai and he tried running towards the door only to have another GuardiAngemon come through the door and stop him, before pushing Tai towards the side and bowing slightly. While the GuardiAngemon was bowing TK and Kari walked in, their hands intertwined, followed closely by their digimon in their ultimate forms. Tai was staring at his little sister and TK like he had never seen them before. TK had grown to be about six foot two inches tall and now towered even above Tai, he had also grown a lot more muscle, which Tai guessed came as an added perk to spending so much time fighting as a digimon, however what surprised Tai the most about TK was his hair, which was past his shoulders and now reached to about his elbows, it was kept loose yet perfectly neat. When he saw Kari, though, he was struck completely speechless. His little sister had grown to be about five foot ten inches and her hair, which she had let grow a lot more reached to about her shoulders, but what surprised him was the look of absolute happiness that these two had on their faces when they looked into the other's eyes. The pride that both MagnaAngemon and TK showed was one of what looked like a higher being looking down with pride at what he has created. Kari and Angewomon had a look of pure love in their eyes as they looked towards their respective partners. Finally snapping out of his trance Tai looked at TK to see him holding out his hand. Tai took it cautiously and they shook hands.

"I'm sorry Tai, Davis. Unfortunately this fortreess can never be found by the Digi-Emperor, or we shall be in great trouble. Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, and I don't care about what happens to us, but I will not have my friends and my soldiers killed unnecessarily. I am busy Tai, and there is much that Kari and I have to do every day to keep this world in order, and I MUST take Davis back to the portal and then I'll come back and explain this more to you. If Davis must get involved then I guess I'll let him but I'd like to leave that as a last resort." said TK, "Come on Davis, I think it's time we leave. MagnaAngemon, you ready?"

"I am TK." said MagnaAngemon and the two transformed.

"This'll be a lot quicker than if I walked there in a human form. Davis, climb onto my back." said Seraphimon before taking off his helmet and kissing Kari lightly on the lips, "I'll see you in a bit Kari. Stay here and stay safe. GUARDIANGEMON!!"

A large angel like digimon suddenly burst through the door.

"Y...y..yes my lord?" asked GuardiAngemon.

"I need you to protect Kari and assign guards to protect Angewomon. Kari and Tai are not to leave this room until I have returned is that clear?" asked Seraphimon.

"Of course my lord. It will be as you have asked." said GuardiAngemon.

"Thank you, My friend. Now I must hurry. Hold on tightly Davis." said Seraphimon and Suddenly the two of them, Seraphimon and Davis were shooting at extremely quick speeds. About two hours later Davis had finally reached the human world and Seraphimon, taking the TV with him flew back into the castle, and prepared to speak with Tai about him and Kari. Whe he reached the castle about an hour later he separated and entered the room once more.

"GuardiAngemon, you may return to your post. Tell the other guards outside to go to the entrance of the hallway, and that no one is to disturb us unless there is something that demands our immediate attention." said TK.

"As you wish, Lord Takeru," said GuardiAngemon and bowing, he left.

"Ok now TK can you explain everything to me?" asked Tai, "I could tell you were hiding a lot from Davis."

"You should not have brought him to this world Tai, but we will need to bring him and the other two here soon as well. Now it's time we spoke about everything that has happened." said TK and him, Kari, and Tai sat down to speak for the rest of the day. Nearly nine hours later, at about six in the evening they stopped.

"Now you know everything that has been going on that I could tell you Tai. We've been busy to say the least, but it's been great having Kari here, she's kinda how I get through everything especially when I'm forced to destroy Digimon that I helped hatch and grow. Digimon that I helped find a home. All the digimon alive right now are like my children, and you don't know how hard it is for me to have to destroy them at times, so I don't do it when I can avoid it, but Kari helps me get through it when I'm forced to." said TK, and leaning closer so that Kari wouldn't hear him whisper he added, "besides, she's scarrier than I am when she needs to be. Her attacks hurt like crazy."

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave the siblings alone. I'll be in our room." said TK before kissing Kari and leaving.

Kari was then stuck with explaining everything that was happening between her and TK to Tai, from having fallen in love with each other to their 'marrige' and so on and so forth. By the time she was finished it was late and they would have to wait until the next day before Tai would be allowed to leave the castle and return home. As she left the two Angemon that had been guarding the room earlier went to their posts outside the door, but Kari spoke to one of them.

"My brother is to be allowed to move as he wants within the castle, except to those areas which are forbidden. You will accompany him if he wishes to go anywhere, but you must make sure that he doesn't try to leave as that could cause great problems for all of us if TK ever found out. If he wishes to speak with me or TK then call us and we shall come. Now stand at your posts," she said, and in her voice although soft there was the strength of tone of one who speaks with great authority.

"As you command, My Lady." responded the Angemon and Kari walked into TK's and her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TK & Kari's room:**WARNING:** MATURE SCENE **WARNING**:**WARNING:** MATURE SCENE **WARNING**:**WARNING:** MATURE SCENE **WARNING**:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kari took off her robe to change she felt TK's strong arms wrap around her small frame and she let herself be carried by him. This hadn't been their first intimate 'session' but it was certainly not something they did very often, so she was surprised when he carried her to the bed. As he placed her nude body on the bed he inwardly awed at how beautiful she was. taking off his own clothes quickly he moved himself so he ended up on top of her before he started kissing her. As their kiss became more and more passionate, TK and Kari became more and more aroused. TK had been working up to what he hoped to accomplish this day, the last true bonding that a couple could get, the unifying of body and soul. He broke off the kiss slowly and as he broke it off he started planting kisses along Kari's neck, to which she responded with several moans and groans. Once he had reached the base of her neck he kissed the mark he had placed upon her, as was tradition in the digital world amon digimon, and the one on the base of his own neck started becoming hot. As he kissed continue to plant kisses on her he started playing with her perfectly rounded breasts and feeling as she moved and moaned. Eventually he continued and he moved a little farther down to suck on her breast until he couldn't take it anymore. Moving so that his member was just barely hovering over his entrance, he silently asked for permission, and all he got in return was a slight jerk of the head to tell him yes.

Slowly guiding his member into her entrance he entered her, and he started to move slowly, getting deeper and deeper until he came to her barrier. On her signal he plunged into her and she screamed as he collided and went past her barrier. The moment Kari had screamed TK had stopped completely, shock and guilt at having caused her pain evident in his eyes. After a couple of seconds Kari spoke, "Don't Worry," she told him, trying to reassure him with her voice as calm as she could make it.

"You sure?" he asked her and worry filled his eyes.

"Yes I am, don't stand still, move." said Kari, and she started to move her hips ever so slowly to get the feeling of movement inside of her. When he had told her to move he started moving as slowly as he could, so he could set up a rhythm but he quickly started to pick up the pace. For several minutes, all Kari would tell him was to move faster, that was until he hit a certain spot inside of her and she screamed his name, her walls pushing agaisnt his member as she floated into ecstasy. The feeling of her walls pushing against his member was all it took to set him over the edge and make him follow her into ecstasy while his member shot his seed deep into her. As their orgasms ended TK collapsed onto Kari, but pulling himself out of her, and then moving off of her he pulled her closer to him and fell into a content slumber. Kari pulled the sheets over them and twisting herself so her head rested on his shoulder, she too fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped everyone liked that lol, If anyone has any questions about anything please tell me. Like I said the time is different so although Tai and the others have only aged 3 years, Kari and TK have aged 10. Hence they're a taller/equal in height to Tai and Matt. I'm not sure that

Yours Truly,

Ithio


	5. The Digidestined Arrive

YAY lol, 3rd chapter, W00T!!!! Dunno wut else to say so ON WITH THEY CHAPPY!!!!

Yours Truly,

Ithio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: The Digidestined Arrive in the Castle Home**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celestial Castle, 2 weeks after Tai had left and returned to the real world:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they waited for the digidestined to arrive, having have received a message from Tai and Izzy two days prior, Sepharimon and Ophanimon were 'lightly' sparring. It wasn't often that they fought but they had to pass away the time in some way or another and this was the easiest form to do that in, the only restriction they had placed on themselves was not directly using any power attacks. This of course placed Ophanimon at an advantage, since she had both a javelin and a shield, but Seraphimon wasn't known as the warrior angel digimon for nothing, and he made her fight for victory like no other digimon alive could. As they fought however an Angemon walked in, and kneeling he cleared his throat.

"My Lords, you asked that when the digidestined arrived that you be informed. They arrived just under three minutes ago." said the Angemon and getting up but keeping his head in a slight bow he turned and led Seraphimon and Ophanimon to where the digidestined had arrived. Standing right outside the door the two of them removed their helmets, and taking them under their arms they entered the room. When the older generation of the digidestined saw them, saying that they were surprised would have been the most extreme understatement ever.  
"T...K..." was all most of them could get out, except for Sora who had called Kari's name first and Tai who seeed to not really be surprised.

"Hey everyone," said the two celestial digimon.

"Tai, did you know that these two were Kari and TK?" asked Matt after finally having gotten over his surprise at having seen his little brother.

"Of course I knew Matt, they were the ones that took care of the Monochromon that had attacked us when we arrived and Agumon told us he couldn't digivolve." said Tai and Matt's anger at Tai hiding such valuable information overcame his self-control and he moved to strike Tai only to have a huge lightning bolt shot in between the two of them at Seraphimon's command of, "**Hallowed Ascension**".

"STOP!!" he roared and throughout the castle his command could be heard, and the entire movement within it had completely ceased, the digimon themselves freezing at having heard the normally calm and kind Seraphimon roaring in anger.

"It was at my command that he withheld information from all of you, and I think it's time I show all of you why. Unfortunately I wasn't able to gather all of your digimon digidestined. I was only able to retrieve Palmon, Agumon, Tentomon, and Gabumon. I will work on freeing the other two but it is not as simple as you might believe it was. You have seen this castle, and if it were up to what it seemed like in here then the digital world would look perfect but that's not how it is outside of here. Outside of here a _human_ who calls himself the Digi-Emperor has been taking many digimon, digimon that to me are like my children, and enslaving them. Unfortunately Biyomon and Gomamon were taken, and everytime I send someone out to fight I know perfectly well that they may be turned against us to the point that I would be forced to digitize them. This isn't a joke anymore, it never has been when _humans_ involve themselves in our world. Ophanimon and I were chosen as the guardians but to do so I must make sure that no _human_ ever interfere again with our world. This war shall be the final time that I will allow _humans_ to enter the digital world without repercussions. The next _human_, after the end of the war, to enter the digital world will face the full wrath of the warrior angel." said Seraphimon, pronoouncing the word human with a great amount of contempt.

He had grown to learn that humans could never be trusted with power, they were too ambitious to use it for the greater good. No all but a select few thought first of themselves and then for their family and their care stopped there. It was humans that had always caused the trouble, and it was thanks to them that the Dark Ocean could influence the digital world, because all digimon born of good were immune to it unless they were influenced by an outside source.

"Ophanimon, can you please lead the digidestined to their digimon, while I show my brother what has been happening here in the digital world," said Seraphimon and turning to Matt he motioned for him to follow.

"As you wish Seraphimon." responded Ophanimon, and moving closer to Matt so only he could hear her when she whispered, "I would listen to Seraphimon, Matt. He's normally more kind than any other digimon but he is the Warrior Angel for a reason."

Matt was shocked to say the least, he had never heard TK act like this. TK had always been so kind and he was always the last to anger but here he was yelling at Matt after not having seen him for 3 real world years.

"Hurry, Matt." said Sepharimon not even bothering to look back at his brother.

After about half an hour of walking they reached what Seraphimon had been looking for, the orb. The orb was a special object that would allow TK, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon to look on at everything that was happening elsewhere in the digital world. Separating TK and Patamon approached the orb.

"Matt, come here." said TK and Matt did as he said, but what he saw he would never forget.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vision the Orb was Showing:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the desert but there were several of digimon all working to move black blocks into position for a tower that seemed to be in the process of being built. But the horror was the eyes of the digimon, eyes that Matt knew all two well, they were blank, no expression in them. These digimon were slaves, and it pained him to see even rookie digimon that could barely lift a tree being forced by other digimon with whips to continue to move the massive blocks of black rock. Now Matt knew why TK had been so angry the moment that he had tried to attack Tai, he had been angry because every second that the digidestined fought was another second that a small group of digimon would have to work as a slave for the Digi-Emperor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back outside the orb:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was what was happening in the desert region." said Matt and he struggled to keep the tears out of his eyes as he watched TK and Patamon cry profusely.

"HA!!!" cried TK in the coldest manner Matt had ever heard his brother use, "The desert region, HA!! This is happening all throughout the digital world. Even several hundred feet from here they are building a tower as we speak, but how can I stop them, I must wait until the tower is built and then I must destroy it so I can free the digimon from their prison. Now that you've seen this I can be sure that you are prepared to do what is necessary to help the digimon. ANGEMON!!"

A swirl of light was seen and a flapping of wings heard as an Angemon appeared, kneeling before TK.

"Take my brother to the others, and ask Ophanimon to meet me in our room." said TK.

"As you command, Lord Takeru. Sir Matt, please follow me." said the Angemon and Matt followed him out the door and into the reaches of the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked that. I know that Matt was kinda dumb, but I don't think he would have responded very well to seeing TK again after not hearing from him for three years.

Yours Truly,

Ithio


End file.
